


Rescue Plan

by sir_yessir



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_yessir/pseuds/sir_yessir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"We're screwed," Scott says, thumping his head against the wall of their concrete cell. "We're so totally screwed."</i> In which Stiles saves the day because everyone else is totally useless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://teenwolfkink.livejournal.com/3353.html?thread=2060825#t2060825) on the Teen Wolf Kink Meme: _Stiles single-handedly saves the day. No one quite expected that._

"We're screwed," Scott says, thumping his head against the wall of their concrete cell. "We're so totally screwed."

"Shut up," Derek snarls. "I'm thinking."

"It's no use," Scott continues. "Don't you get it? We're trapped, we're never getting out, I'm never going to see Allison again--"

At the thought of his girlfriend, he chokes back a sob.

"Focus, McCall," Jackson says, rattling the chains currently binding them to the walls. "I know it's not easy to make that tiny brain of yours concentrate on anything, but panicking is not going to help."

"I'm not panicking," Scott spits back. 

"Yeah, well, crying like a little bitch isn't going to help either, so--"

"Shut. Up. Both of you." Derek's low growl makes shivers go down both Betas' spines. They shut up.

For a few minutes, everything is silent. Derek scowls at the floor, Jackson scowls at the tiny, steel-barred window in the ceiling, and Scott stares morosely into space. 

"Hey, Brat Pack!"

Jackson blinks. Where moments ago there had been nothing but night sky and the shadows of trees, there is now a familiar face peering down at them.

"Stiles? What the hell are you doing?" he exclaims.

"Stiles! Thank God you're here. We're trapped, dude, it's these crazy hunters, they think they can cure us--"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm on it. Hold on a sec." Stiles's head disappears from view, and then returns a moment later. "I brought power tools."

He holds up an electric saw, which makes a bone-rattling buzz when he flicks the switch on and then off.

"I brought an extension cord too, but I'm guess you guys don't have any outlets down there. Well, let's hope this thing has enough battery left in it. I didn't exactly have time to charge it before I left, but luckily my dad usually keeps his tools juiced up and ready to go. You never know when you're going to need to cut through some steel bars, am I right, fellas?"

Derek looks like he really wants to smash Stiles's head into something, and if he weren't chained to a wall by handcuffs laced with wolfsbane, he probably would have by now. 

The sound of the saw drowns out any other chatter Stiles might be spouting. Within minutes, he's cut through the bars of the window and sent them clattering to the floor below. 

"Pretty nice work, if I do say so myself. Guess that shop class wasn't useless after all."

"Yeah, great job, Stilinski, but now what? In case you hadn't noticed, we're still chained to the wall, and you're still up there," Jackson says. 

"I don't understand why you have to be so negative all the time," Stiles replies. "What makes you think I don't have a plan? Come on, don't I always have a plan? Scott, tell Jackson I have a plan."

"Stiles always has a plan," Scott tells Jackson earnestly. Then he looks up at Stiles with a frown. "You do have a plan, right?"

Stiles just rolls his eyes and backs away from the window, muttering something about everyone taking him for granted. A moment later, a bucket dangling from the end of a rope is lowered down the hole. It makes contact with the floor, teeters on one edge, and then tips onto its side. From inside the bucket there's a whirring noise, and then out drives an RC car with flames painted along the sides and an enormous pair of bolt cutters duct taped to the hood.

The car vrooms over to Scott, who has enough slack in his shackles to peel the bolt cutters free and set to work on the chains. 

"Faster, Scott. Someone has to have heard that racket by now," Derek says.

"Got it covered!" Stiles pokes his head through the window again. "All the hunters are doing a fire drill right now. Their new evacuation plan takes them to the west end of the compound, and they can't hear anything from there."

"That's awfully convenient," Jackson says suspciously.

"Yeah, well, who do you think came up with the new evacuation plan and emailed it to everyone?" Stiles says. "Man, you would not believe how hard it is to get ahold of the blueprints for a place like this without attracting attention! Let's just say I have done more than my fair share of legally dubious activities for the week." 

"You really thought of everything, didn't you?" Scott says as he cuts through the last of his bonds and starts working on Derek's. 

"Pretty much," Stiles agrees. "And I had to go to two different hardware stores before I found the right kind of bolt cutters. Believe me when I say that you will get some strange looks if you go around asking what will cut through chains made to restrain people or large animals."

By the time Scott and Derek get Jackson out of his shackles, Stiles has thrown down a thick, sturdy rope with a series of knots in it. He has the other end tied to his Jeep, so it's a simple matter of shimmying up the rope one at a time. In less than half an hour, they're all free. 

"I don't know what you guys would do without me," Stiles says as the Jeep bounces away from the hunters' compound. "Seriously, if you plan on making a habit out of this, I am definitely going to need a raise."

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://sir-yessir.tumblr.com)!


End file.
